


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Pirates Bucky and Steve, Sambucky is background, Steve and Bucky are really only mentioned, Stony is background, merman Sam, merman tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Straightening in his tank of water, Sam’s eyes snap to the wood planks above them. “Do you think?” he starts to ask, voice soft and tentative.“It’s gotta be,” Tony murmurs, just as softly as he shifts over to curl his fingers around the rim of his tank. “I mean, who else would be stupid enough and angry enough to storm Red Skull’s ship?”Or, mermen Sam and Tony get captured.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Dead Men Tell No Tales

* * *

“This is your fault.”

“How is this my fault?”

“It just is.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“It doesn’t have too.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Stark?”

“What?”

“Shut the hell up.”

Spluttering indignantly for a moment, Tony snaps his mouth shut and glares haughtily at his fellow merman as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

They stay quiet, eyeing — more like out right glaring — each other as they listen to the muffled sounds of the people who have captured them moving about the ship. They stay like that, for hours it feels like before the sounds of a fight breakout above them.

Straightening in his tank of water, Sam’s eyes snap to the wood planks above them. “Do you think?” he starts to ask, voice soft and tentative.

“It’s gotta be,” Tony murmurs, just as softly as he shifts over to curl his fingers around the rim of his tank. “I mean, who else would be stupid enough and angry enough to storm Red Skull’s ship?” 

They share a knowing look, lips curling up into matching smiles that showed too many sharp teeth to qualify as nice smiles.

“How long do you think they’ll take?”

“Knowing James, they’ll make quick work of Hydra’s crew. And I’ve seen how angry and mean Roger’s gets when he’s denied you.”

“Isn’t it _lovely_?” Tony says, voice taking on a dreamy Tony as he moves back to lean against the edge of the tub once again. 

“Ugh.” Sam rolls his eyes and moves back, settling in to wait for their….lovers, partners, whatever they were to finish taking down Red Skull’s pathetic crew. 

“They better be quick about it though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
